


Footloose and Fancy Free

by The_Shy_One



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Blind Character, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Matt hears the soft sound of fabric grazing the rooftop from behind him and smells the spike of adrenaline that was starting to fade. He doesn’t move, only lets the person come to him since there was no threat from them.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Marc Spector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Footloose and Fancy Free

Matt hears the soft sound of fabric grazing the rooftop from behind him and smells the spike of adrenaline that was starting to fade. He doesn’t move, only lets the person come to him since there was no threat from them. Their heartbeat was steady, light and Matt knows who it is when he heard their voice mumbling to Khonshu. 

“Moon Knight,” Matt greeted once Marc is standing at his side. 

“Daredevil,” Marc greeted back. 

They didn’t say anything further, only listened out to the night, hoping to catch some kind of crime in progress.

There was the sound of fabric being tugged down, the sound waves giving Matt the outline of Marc pulling down the hood to his costume. 

His mask was still on, blurring any facial features that could be outlined by Matt’s powers. But he knew what the other man’s face looked like, his fingers moving across bumps, scrapes and scratches - always in the process of healing since Marc never gave himself a chance to rest before going out - on the nights they bumped into each other. Marc was handsome if a bit bruised, but Matt didn’t care. 

There were worse things, so much worse things that Marc could be - everything he heard at night and some times had to block out for his own sanity despite the guilt that would rear its ugly head afterwards, so much ugliness and despair within his own ten blocks - than having something going on in his head, needing other personalities to aid him in getting through a lot of stuff. 

Marc was dedicated, serving his god even if it wasn’t the one that Matt prayed to, sought and cursed out for most occasions that happened in his life. Marc was steady, always focused on the goal. 

Matt tilted his head, sorting out through the millions and millions of sounds that occurred in Hell’s Kitchen. Marc doesn’t say anything, but his heartbeat was loud enough, giving something for Matt to focus on, anchor onto. 

Marc was having a good night, not muttering so much to Khonshu in the quiet. But there was still the need to find something, something that would feel satisfying beneath curled fingers, showing that there would be consequences for a person’s actions. It might get them a cracked rib, a broken wrist or a sprained ankle, but it was better than others form of justice that went on. 

“He not assign you something tonight, Moon Knight?” Matt asked, hearing nothing of concern currently. It might be a slow night or the criminals were waiting until a certain hour to strike. 

“No, no hearts for Khonshu tonight,” Marc said, voice flat. “But I’m looking into something that Jake found, might interest you.”

Jake was a trusted source about criminals even if he wore the worst mustache possible. Itchy, made of something that made everything in Matt scream no at when making contact with it. “What’s it connected to?”

“Jake got wind of a smuggling ring, bring in different things into Hell’s Kitchen to make a profit,” Marc says. His cape catches a bit of wind that comes by, flapping as Marc continues to explain the smuggling ring to him. “Don’t know how nestled they are into their situation, but it’s enough to do some intelligence gathering.”

“Possibly connected to Fisk or one of the other mob bosses around the city,” Matt says, moving closer to Marc. “Better to check around before trying to take them down.”

Matt hears the soft huff, something that nobody else would notice about the man. “Giving your lawyer friend, Murdock, some work to do?”

Matt can’t resist the smirk that slips onto his face, knows how much it gives away that Daredevil and Murdock were the same person. But Marc didn’t care, never has since Matt first ran into him. 

He moves closer to Marc, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist, pulling him closer to Matt’s body. “Always have to have good relations with your lawyers,” He starts, “Otherwise the police might be inclined to do the justice all by themselves.”

“Don’t let Frank hear you say that. Might get some ideas about your morality,” Marc said, being playful. He leans into Matt’s hold, moving an arm to move his mask up a bit. 

“He’ll have you to deal with if he does catch wind of that,” Matt says. He hears the ripples that the fabric of Marc’s mask makes, seeing the vaguest outline of his jaw that it creates for his radar, for the picture in his mind. He leans forward, careful to press a kiss to Marc’s lips.

It was a peck, nothing more. But simple was something Matt never had, could never catch with others who he’d loved until Marc a few months back. 

There might be issues when it concerns Marc’s DID, there always would be. But the man was relatively simple when it came to their interactions, never expecting more than what Matt gives him. He also understood Matt about being a vigilante, the need to do something, a higher calling from a being who wasn’t easy to understand.

Different Gods, but the same principle when it came down to it.

“Want to meet up later to plan about gathering information about the smuggling ring?” He asks Marc.   
  


Marc nods as he says “Yes.”

“Good,” Matt smiles as he jumps off the roof, hearing Marc’s heartbeat as he goes after a burglary that’s happening two blocks over.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this out since I wanted some fluff and recently read the 2000's Marvel Knights series where I loved the teasing between these two. Would be fun to do this pairing again, especially since filming is supposed to begin for the Moon Knight series at some point.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun drabble to read! :D


End file.
